Just Say Yes
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Wilson proposes to House, but does not expect what comes next. Alternate ending to the "Down Low". Warning for slash. No homophobia please. Rated M just in case.
1. He said yes!

**Author's Note: An alternate ending to the "Down Low". Warning for Slash of course. And lastly I do not own House or the characters. Enjoy the read.**

At first, Wilson thought this was some sort of cruel joke. He thought _Just House poking fun and making everyone miserable as always._ Yet, as he looked in his best friend's eyes, he could see a fondness and a softness that he never seen before. His heart skipped a beat. Was House really accepting his proposal or was this all part of some grand scheme? He couldn't tell and he realized he was still down on one knee, in that proposal position, with a shocked expression all over his face.

"Hello, didn't you hear me? I said yes." House said impatiently.

"A- are you sure?" Wilson stammered still not completely believing his ears.

"Yes, I am sure." House said softly.

His soft voice and look in his eye, left Wilson off guard. Wilson didn't know what to do- didn't know what to say. He sat down beside House and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I didn't even know you liked me."

"Wouldn't hang out with you, if I didn't."

"No I meant I didn't know you liked me, liked me."

House sighed. He wanted- no needed Wilson to know this was no joke.

"Remember when I said I loved you."

"Of course I do. I thought it was because I was being a good friend and understanding that you are always in pain so helped you get more painkillers. I didn't know it meant more until now."

"I love you, Wilson. Seriously. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I- I believe you now. If this was or is some kind of joke, I'd be hurt and you never hurt me in that way. So I believe you. And I love you too."

House beamed and practically gloated. Wilson smiled and laughed. They both laughed and people stared, but neither of them cared over the attention they were receiving. It was only about each other. House made the first move and pressed his lips to Wilson's. Wilson's lips were soft like blankets and sweet like candy. Wilson blushed a bit and kissed House back.

Neither of them knew what was to come later, but they left the restaurant together closer to each other than they ever were in their twenty year friendship. It was nice. People, of course, would judge, but that didn't matter.

"Wanna watch monster trucks?" Wilson asked.

House smirked, "Of course."

 **Author's Note: So was that sweet? Was that nice? Tell me in a review. No flames and no homophobia please. Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will probably be longer. Thanks for reading. I'm looking forward to your reviews.**


	2. Cuddy and Chase

**Author's Note: Finally an update to this cute little story. Hope you like it and don't forget to read and review. I don't own House or the characters. This is just for fun.**

"So do you wanna bet how long it takes for anyone to notice our recent change in relationship status?" House asked.

"Our relationship is not one of your little games, House " Wilson said clearly displeased.

"I know. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Alright I'm game. What's your bet?"

"Hundred bucks says it will take them a whole week to notice."

"Fine. I accept your bet. Besides there's no way it will take a whole week."

"We'll see about that."

 **(House MD)**

It was only two days when Cuddy first started to become suspicious. She caught House and Wilson holding hands. Cuddy first assumed one lost bet to the other but something still didn't quite fit. They looked at each other different now. Spoke to each other different now. Something was amiss. Cuddy merely assumed she was imagining the whole thing.

The next day was different. Chase caught them kissing. He couldn't believe it was happening. He first thought he was surely hallucinating, but he wasn't.

"You guys are gay?" Chase asked.

"Damn Wilson. I owe you." House replied paying no attention to the shocked Chase.

"You guys? You guys are gay?" Chase asked unable to wrap his head the idea.

"What? You haven't seen a gay man kiss another gay man before?"

"No! I just didn't know that you two- know what never mind. Forgive me for over reacting. Good luck to you two."

As soon as Chase left House broke up into laughter.

"Did you see his face? Little wombat is gping to be scarred forever!"

Wilson chuckled, "Yeh."

"Anyways, I owe you." House said taking out a hundred and giving it to Wilson. "Use it to buy me lunch."

Wilson chuckled, "How else are you going to eat?:"

 **(House MD)**

"You guys are gay?" House mocked.

"Careful House, Chase may catch you." Wilson joked.

"And do what? Demand I date him?"

"I don't think Chase is gay."

"Or so he claims. Like me. I swing the bat both ways but no one can tell because I always mess around when it comes to Cuddy's girls."

"Cuddy's girls are not as good as my dick."

They both laughed hard getting people to stare at them in wonder and confusion.

"Do you wanna know what's fun? Messing with Cuddy." House said.

"Do you think she knows?" Wilson asked.

"With Chase's big fat lips? No she knows. Her feral instincts can smell something amiss for a mile away."

"Let's go bug her then!" Wilson exclaimed excitedly.

 **(House MD)**

"Hey Cuddy! Good news! Me and Wilson are too good for this hospital and are quitting. So say goodbye to your star diagnostician and star oncologist." House lies.

"Are you joking? Is this why you started the rumor that you and Wilson are gay together?"

"Yep sorry girl's. This one is taken."

"House be serious!"

"I am being serious."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me? Just watch." House said before he fully and completely made out with Wilson.

"You- you can't be serious!"

Both House and Wilson laughed.

"Oh God, you guys are serious!"

"Look don't leave the hospital. I'm sure there's some way I can accommidate you."

"Relax Cuddy. We really are together now but we're not leaving the hospital."

"Good."

 **Author's Note: So was this fun? Tell me in a review and I'll make sure to update as quickly as I can. Thanks for checking this out! 8D!**


	3. Bad Dog

**Chapter 3: Bad Dog:**

 **Author's Note: Another adventure for House and Wilson. Remember that I own nothing and this is purely for entertainment and smiles. I love making you all smile. Anyways enjoy!**

"I think before we marry we should take our relationship to the next level." Wilson said.

"You mean a kid?" House panicked.

"No, we're definitely not ready for that! I meant a pet. Maybe a dog."

"A dog. Okay. I can handle that."

They drove together in Wilson's Volvo to the animal shelter. They went inside together and looked at all the dogs.

"Let's get something fierce... like a pit bull." House said confidently.

"You know, pit bulls aren't as bad as they say in the stories." Wilson replied.

"Yes, but people don't know that. He or she would make an excellent guard dog."

"Or we can go with a gay appropriate dog like a poodle or a chiwawa." Wilson joked.

"Let's met at the middle and get a Husky."

"That's the middle?"

"Well close to the middle."

"Okay, Husky it is."

They picked a Husky that was about six years old. The shelter volunteers claimed it was the most behaved dog at the shelter. House and Wilson discovered differently soon. The dog began barking and barking as soon as they got home. It ran around the apartment barking loudly and chasing its tail. Then, when they thought it couldn't get worse, it peed all on the furniture and bed. Then it pooped on the floor.

"They clearly wanted to get rid of this one." Wilson said.

"What do we do now?" House asked sharply clearly at the end of his patience.

"Well I couldn't live with myself, if they put it down."

"Then we're stuck with it."

"Well, there is always obedience school."

"And pee pads."

Wilson smiled and chuckled. House smiled slyly. This dog would be their greatest challenge yet or so they thought.

"What will we name it or should we keep the name the shelter gave us?"

"Let's name it. I can't pronounce the name the shelter gave."

They began to think. What would be the dog's name?

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Come back to see the dog's name. Please do review. I worked hard on this so no flames please. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Bill Nye the Science Guy

**Chapter Four: Bill Nye the Science Guy:**

 **Author's Note: I'm finally back in business. Warning for fluffy slash and I claim no ownership. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

"Let's call him Bill Nye!" House joked.

Wilson looked at him funny not quite knowing he was only joking.

"Like the Bill Nye that teaches kids science concepts?"

"Yes, unless you know another Bill Nye."

"Well, I have to say that I can't come up with a better name unless you want to call him Captain America?"

"No, too patriotic. Americans like to think that this country is the greatest. Well, believe me it's not. It's Brazil." House said sarcastically.

"Why Brazil?"

"The most good looking people... besides you of course."

Wilson blushed.

"Okay, Bill Nye it is then."

The dog jumped up on House's lap.

"What do you think of Bill Nye, boy?" Wilson asked and the dog came right to Wilson as if it were always its name.

"I think he likes it."

Wilson and House watched football on a big television screen in their shared apartment.

"What some pancakes, Greg? I could make some for us."

"Sounds good."

 **(House MD)**

"Did you know that House is gay?" Chase asked Foreman, who was taken by complete surprise over the question.

"Well, it kind of actually makes sense as he's always with Wilson. Why do you ask? Did he come onto you or something?"

"No!" Chase said sort of disgusted by the idea of him and House.

"I caught him and Wilson making out."

"Good."

"Good?"

"House and Wilson belong together. They were always good friends no matter what. I always suspected this or House and Cuddy. It's good the two are finally onto the next step.

Chase said nothing.

"Are you bothered that they are gay?"

"No, just surprised."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Chase."

"I know that, Foreman. It just took me off guard. I'm glad they're happy together."

"Me too."

 **(House MD)**

Wilson would have never guessed that House liked to cuddle, but he did. It felt good to cuddle against Greg and Bill. The dog had nice soft fur and House's body was warm and comforting. They slept in the same bed for the first time in years but now it wasn't just as friends... now it was as soul mates. Wilson was sleeping well when he was woken up by House's whimpering. He was wide awake now watching House curl up in his nightmare. Wilson was immediately concerned and briefly debated whether or not he should wake House up.

 **Author's Note: Short little chapter I know, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please no homophobia or flames. I will update sooner next time. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. The Nightmare

**Chapter Five: The Nightmare:**

 **Author's Note: I don't own House so please don't sue! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Warning for slash! No homophobia please!**

Wilson watched House sleep. He didn't know what to do about his fiancée's nightmare but he couldn't just watch and do nothing. So he gently woke him up. House practically leaped out of the bed.

"It's okay, House, you were just having a bad dream. I'm here for you, okay?" Wilson said gently.

House relaxed a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wilson asked softly.

"How long have you known me, Wilson?" House spat back.

"Okay then. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"Really, Wilson? You usually try to force it out of me."

"Well, I figured we're in a relationship, we might as well give each other some space when it's needed."

"Wilson, you're a genius. What about this? I tell you the story of how I feel in love with you."

"Sounds good."

"You were a good looking man. I thought so even when I was with Stacy. Then as Stacy and I grew apart, I noticed that more and more. Then I loved your personality especially the constant caring and worry you had towards other people. Then when the pain got bad, you were there for me and I loved that too. You stuck by me even when I pushed you away. I pretended that your caring nature annoyed me, but really I craved it. Then as you continued to stay by my side, I feel in more love with you. I only dated girls because I always assumed you were straight. Honestly I would have never guessed even with your girlish habits. Now that it's out in the open and you love me too, I feel happy. I thought that after Stacy, I would never feel happiness again but I finally do. Nolan would be proud."

Wilson smiled, "I figured out how much I truly cared for you at your father's funeral. Before then I was always in denial especially since my mother and father were very religious and would never accept me being gay. You kept my life exciting and I always loved it even when I complained. Every bad movie, every sarcastic joke, every time you bathed into my office, everything."

"Have you ever come out to your parents?"

"It's a secret I'm not sure they want to know."

"Do you want to try? If you do, I'll be here for you and maybe when you do, I'll tell you how I came out of the closet."

Wilson looked at House surprised. In all the years of being friends, he couldn't remember hearing House saying the words _I'll be here for you._

Wilson thought for a moment and nodded yes. He wanted his parents at his wedding and he couldn't have them there if they didn't even know he was gay.

"Not over the phone then. I want to tell them face to face."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I always liked traveling to places with you."

Wilson blushed, "I'll call a good dog sitter for Bill."

He got up and began to prepare for the trip.

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked the newest addition to the story! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. And please no homophobia or flames.**


	6. Confessions

**Chapter Six: Confessions:**

 **Author's Note: It's time to update! Hope you like it! Please read and review and I will send you virtual cookies. 8D!**

On their way to see Wilson's parents they went to a drive tru to get some food. They ordered two burgers, two large fries, and two chocolate shakes. They ate in the car. House kept stealing Wilson's fries.

Wilson was nervous. He had no idea how his parents would react. He just drove trying not to think so hard about it. Whatever their reaction was, he would always stick by House's side. Even if they seemed disgusted, he wouldn't "get cured" for them. He did love his parents but his love for House was something special. Something he would always cherish no matter what happened.

Wilson knocked on the door of his parents's apartment. His father answered.

"We need to talk. Mom too." Wilson stated.

"Okay." His father answered looking towards House.

He wasn't a big fan of House but he appoved of him. He was a great friend to Wilson even if sometimes he was a jerk. They walked in and Wilson's dad got Wilson's mom.

"What did you need to talk about?" His mom asked.

"I am gay and I am in love with House. We're going to get married. I asked him and he accepted. I am hoping you will be happy for me." Wilson stated putting on a brave face.

"Well it's about time!" His father stated.

"Excuse me?"

"We knew, James. We knew for years now. You always hang out with him. You always support him. You always look out for him. We expected that eventually you two would come out of the closet at some point. Though, it did take a while."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"And you aren't bothered by it?"

"We have learned over the years to accept it and be fine with it."

"Good. Now that the cats out of the bag. Do you guys have snacks?" House asked.

"House, you just ate."

"I know and now I'm hungry again and we both know I can stand putting on a few pounds."

"Okay then. We will eat again then."

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. No flames or homophobia please. I appreciate you reading and reviewing. And enjoy your day or night. I will update at some point.**


End file.
